This invention relates to automotive door locking mechanisms and, more specifically, it relates to a novel knob system for such mechanisms.
Most automobiles being manufactured today are provided with door locks which can be operated by means of a knob located on the inside of the door. These mechanisms can, of course, be operated from the outside with keys provided for the driver's door and the opposite door.
With one of the popular types of locking systems used presently, it is possible to lock each door of an automobile by simply depressing the operating knob and closing the door. Because of this method of operation, it is relatively each for a driver to inadvertantly lock his keys inside of his automobile. While such locking mechanisms are quite satisfactory in other respects, this particular feature is undesirable.